Save My Celestial Heart
by Yoh Kamikase
Summary: *Introducing! A new character* What happens if a god hunter and a new and unknown god who hates the God Hunter happen to meet? And eventually fall in love?


Celestial  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Edens Bowy nor Gatekeepers. BUT I do own Airashal and other extras who are not in Edens Bowy.  
  
AUTHOR'S RANT: This fanfic is dedicated to UPA "Those who forsake us shall be burned by our power. But. those who respect us shall be blinded by our glory. For. together we stand and together we shall fall." and AAA "Our aim is to spread animania." Thanks to UPA, (my best buddies) who always had been and will always be my inspiration in everything that I do. Hi to my clans (AnimeFreaks, Genei Ryodan, Hokage Ninjas, Balamb SeeD, Knight Hunters and Animen) and clanmates especially Ten-chan and Mikagami-kun OK, 'NUFF SAID! I'm being VERY talkative these days. Anyway, on with the story! Please Enjoy! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
P.S. Forget anything about Elisiss. Forget Yorun met her. Yorun is a "Wandering Gods Hunter" The story below is not my work, OBVIOUSLY, it's the Edens Bowy's story:  
  
"A long long time ago both humans and Gods were living in this world. Gods had a special power to control humans' destiny. Actually, Gods just needed to watch over humans. But Gods was a little too strict on humans. This is because Gods does not like anything wrong. Therefore any human who would make some mistakes, Gods could not forgive. But, humans did not act as Gods wished. So, Gods punished humans... and humans have been having a rough time since then.Time went by and one day a man appeared among humans. He carried Gods's Hunting Sword and battled with Gods in order to stop Gods from being tyrannical to humans. Gods, after beaten by the man, was bleeding and his blood turned into mist. And the mist has harmed humans for a long time. One day, a new Gods came out from the mist. The new Gods does not want to make the same mistake again so the new Gods does not punish humans anymore. The new Gods just watches over humans, especially the man with Gods's Hunting Sword. But the story still continues..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1: Down to Earth  
  
"Father, I have a request." Said a girl with long blue hair tied in a Megumi (Gatekeepers)-style and blue eyes. She has a blue crescent moon sign on her forehead.  
  
"What is it, daughter?"  
  
"I want to go down to Earth." She requested.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"But, Father! For crying out loud, I'm already 13 years old!" the daughter defended.  
  
"OK."  
  
"Huh?! Just like that?" the confused daughter sweatdropped.  
  
"Well. I guess there's no stopping you. And who knows what you'll do if your wish is not granted? Since you have the greatest powers of all the godss, maybe you'll blow up Heaven." Her father explained.  
  
"EH. HONTOU?!" the girl happily asked.  
  
"Hai. Hai, Airashal." Her father nodded.  
  
"Ah, Aishiteru, Oto-chan!" Airashl hugged his father.  
  
Airashal was about to climb down the stairs to Eden when his father stopped her.  
  
"Doushite, Oto-chan? Have you changed your mind?" Airashal innocently asked.  
  
"It's not very safe to go to Eden as a gods. There's a gods hunter down there whose powers are much greater than ours."  
  
"But, I'm the greatest gods, nee?" Airashal interrupeted.  
  
"I'm mortified to say.but. I'm afraid even your powers aren't enough against that cursed gods hunter with his gods hunting sword." her father sadly said.  
  
"It's all the Gods' fault! Curse them! If only they hadn't interfered with those humans! Then, this gods hunter appears." Airashal clenched her fists in anger.  
  
"Airashal, please calm down!" her father begged. The heavens was already shaking.  
  
"Wait. Father. why did you stop me again?" Airashal asked in complete innocence. His father and the other servants sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, there would be no problem if only you change your form." his father concluded.  
  
".into a human?" Airashal ended her father's sentence  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, I'll do it!" Airashal agreed. "In my name, Airashal, only daughter of Leunam and I, the Destined One gifted with the Highest Form of Gods Power. Change my form into that of a.human!" Suddenly, a blue light engulfed Airashal and she became a human. Her appearance changed. She had a long shoulder-length black untied hair and blue eyes. Her wardrobe became human-like. She wore a black sleeveless shirt and blue baggy pants. She wore a cross-shaped pendant.  
  
"Ja ne, oto-chan!" Airashal waved at his father.  
  
"WAIT!!!"  
  
"What now?!"  
  
"I have to warn you, don't use any name on Earth, use only your name!" her father exclaimed. "But why, Father?" Airashal asked.  
  
"Because if you do, all your gods powers will be lost and you'll be human forever!" her father warned.  
  
"Geez! Big deal! As if I'm going to change my name! I'm not good at inventing names, y'know! And I'm damn proud of my name, heh!"  
  
"Good." Her father sighed.  
  
"Any last minute instructions AGAIN?" Airashal assuringly asked.  
  
"None for now. Take care of yourself, Airashal!" her father cried.  
  
"Don't be stupid! I'm the greatest gods in the whole universe! Anyway, bye!" Airashal FINALLY left.  
  
She climbed down the stairs..  
  
"Ouch!" Airashal exclaimed. "How come the stairs didn't have an ending! Ugh, darn it! My butt hurts!"  
  
Suddenly, a red-haired boy was walking and saw Airashal. "Wonder who's that girl?" said the boy. He approached Airashal. "Miss, may I help you?" he said, offering Airashal his hand to help her stand up.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Airashal took his hand and stood up.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" the boy asked.  
  
"Hai. Daijoubu." Airashal assured. "Who are you, anyway?"  
  
"I'm Yorun." He said. "As for you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Airashal." She said. "Nice meeting you!"  
Well, Watcha think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it good or bad? Please tell me what you think! Please e-mail me! PLEASE R&R! 


End file.
